Warriors: Cinderpaw and Spottedpaw in ThunderClan
by Spotty1006
Summary: What happens when Cinderpaw and Spottedpaw are members of a modern-day ThunderClan? Spoilers for Sunrise.
1. The Odd Beginning

**HA! I NEVER TOLD YOU THIS WAS COMING!**

**Basically, Cinderpaw and Spottedpaw are in a modern-day ThunderClan camp (they have technology :D) and this takes place AFTER SUNRISE. **

**Me makes a cast list of the important characters for this story:**

**ThunderClan: Firestar- prank caller**

**Squirrelflight- has the power of....POKEMON!**

**Jayfeather- he commandeth the watereth and speakth like this...eth**

**Hollyleaf- Ha! she is evil and living in the caves**

**Lionblaze- no wait, he's not important. He's not in this too much either. He eats peanuts**

**Cinderpaw- Evil genius**

**Spottedpaw- Jayfeather's best friend and Death Note addict. Nickname= "V"  
**

**WindClan: Onestar- Spottedpaw's partner in crime**

**Breezepelt- Jayfeather's brother who eats almonds and is nicknamed "L"**

**ShadowClan: Blackstar- He's the police. Official case: catch Firestar**

**Flamepaw- he dodges your fireballs for free :P**

**Loners: HA THERE ARE NO LONERS!**

**Also, all of StarClan are in this!  
**

**Let the games begin!

* * *

**Spottedpaw woke up and checked her cell phone. No texts. This was good, since she didn't know how to texts. No missed calls, either. Oh well. Spottedpaw decided to call Onestar and see if they had any "assignments"

"Hello, this is Onestar speaking. No, I do not have On star, or Poptarts."

**(I do not own Onstar or Poptarts)**

"Hey Onestar, it's Spottedpaw. Anything new?"

"Nope. Break day. Tomorrow we have to work with Blackstar though."

"Alright, thanks Onestar." _BEEP!_

Cinderpaw walked up to Spottedpaw. "Jayfeather wants to see you."

"Thanks," Spottedpaw mewed. Spottedpaw walked over to Jayfeather's den.

"V, thiseth is the worst storyeth evereth. I mean, come oneth, there's absolutelyeth NO detaileth," Jayfeather growled. "It's all Dialouge-eth."

"Really? Then how about this?" Spottedpaw asked. Spottedpaw began pacing around Jayfeather. Then she sorted the herbs. Then she paced again. Spottedpaw ran to the entrance of the camp and back. After that, Spottedpaw collected 10 leaves and placed them on Jayfeather's nest. Then she ate some water mint for her stomach ache and sat down in front of Jayfeather.

"Boringeth," Jayfeather growled before leaving to collect herbs.

RING!

Spottedpaw accepted the call. "Hello, this is Spottedpaw."

"Do you like waffles?"

"Wha-?"

"Do you like pancakes?"

"It's useless!" Spottedpaw spat.

"Do you like french toast?"

"Doo-doo-doo Can't wait to get a mouthful!" Spottedpaw screamed before turning her cell phone off. Then she walked over to the TV and watched Death Note. After that, she turned on her Nintendo DS and started talking to Blackstar on Picto-chat. When he left, Spottedpaw started making really weird faces on Picto-chat. Flamepaw got on after she made three smiley faces, posted a bunch of dots, and left. Spottedpaw shrugged and left a message to Firestar to ask him to stop playing the Waffles song. **(Don't own that either)** Then she grabbed her light saber and ran to the training hallow.

"Greeting Spottedpaw," Squirrelflight mewed. Squirrelflight used.....THUNDER BOLT! Spottedpaw broke the Thunder bolt. Spottedpaw rushed forward with her light saber.............................................

All was dark.

"What just happened?" Spottedpaw whispered. She was in the same place. Sandstorm was still there. The light saber, the training hallow, all of it.

Suddenly, a voice stirred her ear.

"Spottedpaw, my _friend_, I have made your sight go away. JUST LIKE JAYFEATHER! MUHAHAHAHA!" Tigerstar laughed evilly.

"That stinks," Spottedpaw hissed.

"What?" Sandstorm asked.

"Now I get to be a medicine cat. I lost my sight. Tigerstar took it," Spottedpaw mewed. She dropped the light saber and walked back to camp, relying on scent and memory. She made her way to the apprentices den and fell asleep.

"Welcome to the Path of Dreams" -a big sign.

Spottedpaw walked through the path until there was a fork in the road. Scenting both ways, she walked over to the path that smelled like StarClan and walked through.

She was greeted by the StarClan chorus.

"Greetings Spottedpaw. We greet you. Why are you here?" the chorus sang.

"I need to talk to Yellowfang," Spottedpaw growled.

Yellowfang got up from her tree and walked over to Spottedpaw. "What do you want?"

"I lost my sight, now I have to become a medicine cat! Now what?" Spottedpaw sobbed.

"You have three options," Yellowfang purred. "You can somehow die and join the StarClan chorus, become an elder and start a band, or become a medicine cat and still work with Onestar and Blackstar."

"I choose choice number...3!" Spottedpaw mewed. "Since this story is in my point of view, the other two options would be really boring anyway."

"I'll give you the knowledge of all the herbs. Now shoo."

Spottedpaw woke up to blackness. Wait a minute...what was that? Ooh, just the blackness. Who's that Pokemon? I don't know, all I can see is the blackness!

**(I do not own Pokemon)**

Spottedpaw scented her way to Jayfeather's den. Jayfeather was sorting blueberries.

"Umm....we Clans don't use blueberries for anything..." Spottedpaw muttered.

"They taste good though!" Jayfeather protested.

"Fine. By the way, Tigerstar made me blind, so now I'm your apprentice!" Spottedpaw told him.

"What about Leafpool?" Jayfeather pondered.

"She's a rouge now, remember?" Spottedpaw reminded him. "Anyway, I'm going to help Onestar and Blackstar figure out who the prank caller is. Bye!"

"My blueberries!" Jayfeather hissed.

**(I forgot to mention no one knows that Firestar is the prank caller yet)**

Spottedpaw and Onestar magically arrived in Blackstar's office. Blackstar got seats for them both, and they sat down and discussed their business.

"Does anyone have any ideas?" Blackstar asked, putting on sunglasses.

"Let me check my laptop," Spottedpaw replied. Somehow, she was magically able to know what was on the screen, so Spottedpaw checked her email.

"According to L, Firestar is the prank caller." Spottedpaw informed them.

"Isn't your nickname V?" Onestar asked.

"Yes."

"THEN WHY DOESN'T ANYONE CALL YOU THAT?"

"Shh, this is a private office," Spottedpaw whispered. "Calm down. No one calls me V because only three people know I have this nickname. You two and Jayfeather."

"So how do we arrest Firestar?" Blackstar asked.

"You don't!" A mysterious figure answered. She wiped their memories and deleted Breezepelt's email.

"Ok, so who's the prank caller?" Blackstar asked.

"My only email is a mysterious figure saying 'Ha! I'm still alive!'" Spottedpaw informed them.

"So, let's go home and figure this out," Onestar suggessted.

"Good idea," Blackstar mewed. "By the way, there's a rumor that the Author has turned herself into a cat for this story. Any ideas on who it is?"

Nobody said anything, even though Spottedpaw was barely able to not laugh or smile.

"Alright, let's go home," Blackstar mewed. The three cats left to go talk to random cats from their Clans.

Spottedpaw toke a turn at the Sky Oak. Unfortunately, it was the wrong turn, so she ended up in the lake instead.

"I shall save you!" Lionblaze called out. Firestar raced to the lake and got Spottedpaw out of the lake.

"Are you okay?" Firestar asked.

"I'm the next medicine cat apprentice because I'm blind!" Spottedpaw hissed. "Other than that, yes."

"Good," Firestar mewed, and the three ThunderClan cats walked back to camp.

"Want a peanut?" Lionblaze asked.

"No," Spottedpaw replied. Lionblaze magically disappeared.

"Get any mysterious calls lately?" Firestar asked.

"Maybe," Spottedpaw told him before making another turn, this time the right turn, and went through a tunnel while Firestar went through a different tunnel.

* * *

**Who went through the tunnel to the camp?**

**Where did the other cat go?**

**Why did Tigerstar take Spottedpaw's sight away?**

**Who wiped the memories of Blackstar, Onestar, and Spottedpaw?**

**Who are the members of the StarClan chorus?**

**Is the Path of Dreams still evil?**

**Why and how did Lionblaze disappear?**

**Why did Spottedpaw almost smile and laugh when the Author was mentioned?**

**How did Jayfeather obtain blueberries?**

**Will the blueberries become important?**

**Answer these questions if you wish by reviewing!**

**Until next time!**

**~Spottedpaw13~  
**


	2. Discovery and Ambush

**Alrighty, questions that have been correct so far:**

**Who went through the tunnel to the camp? A: Firestar, correct by Moonstream-Warrior and SnowsongIsAJaypawFan**

**Where did the other cat go? A: The tunnel to the cave, correct by Moonstream-Warrior**

**Why did Tigerstar take Spottedpaw's sight away? A: He felt like it, correct by SnowsongIsAJaypawFan**

**Why did Spottedpaw almost smile and laugh when the Author was mentioned? A: I am Spottedpaw in this story, answered correctly by SnowsongIsAJaypawFan**

**Will the blueberries become important? A: I have decided...yes!, answered correctly by SnowsongIsAJaypawFan**

**You still have yet to answer:**

**Who wiped the memories of Blackstar, Onestar, and Spottedpaw?**

**Who are the members of the StarClan chorus?**

**Is the Path of Dreams still evil?**

**Why and how did Lionblaze disappear?**

**How did Jayfeather obtain blueberries?**

**Keep trying!**

**I'll give you a clue. The cat that wiped their memories is a she-cat and was assumed to be dead. But you already figured that out last chapter, didn't you?**

**

* * *

**Spottedpaw entered the cave and looked around. Wait, looked? _I'm blind! I shouldn't be able to see!_

Everything was hazy and foggy. A shape appeared in front of her.

"I definitely hate the warrior code! It ruined my LIFE!" the cat shouted.

Spottedpaw took a step back. "It was YOU who wiped our memories!"

"You remember?" the cat asked. Spottedpaw could tell its pelt was dark.

"You didn't wipe _that_ part!" Spottedpaw told her.

The dark cat blinked. "Leave. Leave this place. It has a dark history, and it is my home."

Spottedpaw nodded and left the tunnels, darkness covering her eyes the moment she left.

_Somehow I can still see in there!_

**(Note: "What?" Sandstorm asked. should be "What?" Squirrelflight asked.)**

"Spottedpaw!" Cinderpaw mewed.

"What is it?" Spottedpaw asked. She kept walking forward, accidentally running into Cinderpaw.

"Watch where you're walking!" Cinderpaw hissed.

"I can't. Tigerstar took my sight," Spottedpaw explained.

Cinderpaw put her tail on Spottedpaw's shoulder. "I'm sorry. I'll help you get back to camp."

Spottedpaw nodded, and the duo, one an author and one a former author, walked back to camp.

"Can you guess why he took your sight?" Cinderpaw asked.

Spottedpaw shrugged. "Felt like it, I guess. If I had to live in a Dark Forest until the end of time, I guess I'd go crazy too."

* * *

**Alright, we have some more correct answers!**

**Who wiped the memories of Blackstar, Onestar, and Spottedpaw? Answer: Hollyleaf, correct by Moonstream-Warrior, Mossnose, and SnowsongIsAJaypawFan**

**Is the Path of Dreams still evil? Answer: No, this actually takes place AFTER the Path of Dreams, but it's not a sequel, correct by Moonstream-Warrior**

**How did Jayfeather obtain blueberries? Answer: He got them from a hobo! correct by Moonstream-Warrior**

**Who are the members of the StarClan chorus? Answer: I'm just making this up from your guesses. Spottedleaf, Mudfur, Bluestar, Silverstream, and Jayfeather (he felt like it), correct by the combined answers of Moonstream-Warrior and SnowsongIsAJaypawFan**

**(Note: Up to this point, I had only decided Spottedleaf was in the chorus)**

**You still have to answer "****Why and how did Lionblaze disappear?"!**

**Now back to our regularly scheduled program.

* * *

**

"So....want to go back to camp?" Cinderpaw asked.

"Sure!" Spottedpaw nodded. "I need to work on Warriors: Switch soon anyway. I'm finally on the third chapter.

"Great!" Cinderpaw exclaimed, leading Spottedpaw back to camp.

The two awesome apprentices entered the ThunderClan camp. But when they got into the clearing, they stopped.

The camp was being invaded. Cinderpaw shrieked a battle cry and jumped on the invader.

Soon, the familar-smelling invader fled from the camp.

"I just realized," Spottedpaw mewed when Cinderpaw walked back over to her. "Ever since Firestar joined ThunderClan, none of the medicine cats have lived long enough to become elders. Spottedleaf was murdered by Clawface, Yellowfang was killed in a fire, Cinderpelt was killed by a badger, and now Leafpool is a rouge."

Cinderpaw put her tail on Spottedpaw's shoulder but didn't say anything.

* * *

**Questions!**

** Why and how did Lionblaze disappear?**

**Who was the invader?**

**How can Spottedpaw work on Switch?**

**Answer by reviewing!  
**


	3. The Will and The Revival

**Our questions:**

**Who was the invader (It's either Leafpool or Hollyleaf!)**

**How did Lionblaze disappear? (I honestly have no answer yet)**

**How can Spottedpaw work on Dark Secrets? (I know I put Switch, but I messed up. Cinderpaw's working on Switch, not Spottedpaw)**

**Keep guessing!

* * *

**Spottedpaw left the apprentice den. She could scent Cinderpaw nearby. Spottedpaw walked in three circles and ran over to Cinderpaw.

"Good morning!" Spottedpaw mewed.

Cinderpaw didn't even look at Spottedpaw. She ignored her.

"GOOD MORNING!" Spottedpaw shouted, wondering if Cinderpaw was still half asleep.

Cinderpaw continued looking straight ahead, even though she looked as if she were about to laugh.

Spottedpaw immediately knew hearing and being half-asleep had nothing to do with it. "Why aren't you speaking to me?"

Cinderpaw held up a piece of paper:

_For writing in my Evil Diary, Spottedpaw, resident of the Den of Trees, has been sentenced to the following:_

_One week ban from Dare or Pair_

_I not talking to her for two weeks_

Spottedpaw stared at the piece of paper. Then she took a deep breath and ran over to Icepaw.

"Can you do me a favor and tell Cinderpaw that I am moving from the Den of Trees to the Den of Moon?" Spottedpaw asked.

Icepaw looked confused and befuddled but nodded and took the message to Cinderpaw. Then she came right back.

"She has no reply. She just gave you a dirty look. She did give you this gift though," Icepaw mewed.

Spottedpaw nodded and looked at the paper attached to the wrapping paper.

_To Spottedpaw, future resident of the Den of Moon:_

_Before opening, take one step into the lake_

Spottedpaw took the gift and ran out into ThunderClan territory. When she reached the lake, she took one step inside the lake. Then she opened the gift.

Inside was a message.

_I, Ashfur, have written a will. Squirrelflight and Jayfeather were two of my four witnesses. _

_This will is to be viewed only by Spottedpaw. _

_Spottedpaw, we're going to play a little game. Count to three out loud and look up from the paper._

"1, 2, 3," Spottedpaw mewed and looked up from the paper. The spirit of Ashfur was in front of her.

Ashfur looked calmly furious. "You hated me. You thought I was going to kill Squirrelflight. You NEVER trusted me. Now, you will pay."

Spottedpaw looked at him. Then she continued reading the will.

_The price is not what you think_

_Disclaimer: We do not own The Westing Game_

Spottedpaw groaned. Then she blinked. How could she see?

"You can see the will because that's a laptop screen. And you can also see me because I'm dead. I give you the temporary power to see to bring you terror!"

Spottedpaw looked around as sight was restored to her eyes. Then she watched a cage fall down and land in the ThunderClan camp. She began reading the will again.

_Look behind me._

Spottedpaw looked behind Ashfur and gasped. Tigerstar, the worst threat to the Clans so far, soon to be broken by Firestar, was back! And alive!

The big and alive tom let out an evil laugh. "I'm alive! Thank you, Ashfur." Then the horrifyingly alive tom turned to Spottedpaw. "I'm capturing you. We will send you to jail, and the cat in the cage will be sent to my lair. Ask around to find out who the cat in the cage is."

Then two random cats arrested Spottedpaw and threw her in jail.

"You can't do this! This violates the Constitution!" Spottedpaw yowled. _Tigerstar, that dirty backstabber! You let him write three chapters and this happens! And he still has two more chapters! I'm doomed, and I can't do anything about it._

"The U.S. Constitution doesn't apply here!" one of the random cats retorted. Then the two random cats left.

Spottedpaw sighed and sat down. In order to escape and rescue the cat in Tigerstar's lair, she would need a plan.

* * *

**Well, this goes on for two more chapters! Spottedpaw's wonderful escape!**

**Who was the invader?**

**How did Lionblaze disappear?**

**How can Spottedpaw write Dark Secrets?**

**How did Tigerstar become alive?**

**Who is the random cat in the cage?**

**Why did Ashfur write a will to help Tigerstar's plot?**

**Answer these questions by reviewing! This is the only story that I will update until Tigerstar's done. My precious story write is in jail!**

**~Spottedpaw13~  
**


	4. The Escape

**Alright we have a correct answer!**

**Why did Ashfur write a will to help Tigerstar's plot? A: Ashfur wrote the will to help Tigerstar because...HE IS EVIL! answered correctly by icethroat21.**

**Now, for Tigerstar's second chapter! With a little editing by Spottedpaw so that when Tigerstar's time is up she can finally start writing again.**

**I have plans for three more stories! They will be added soon!**

**~Spottedpaw13~

* * *

**Spottedpaw looked around the jail. All she had was a sink, a toilet, and a rope. Wait...a rope? Who left that there? Spottedpaw shrugged, then blackness slammed into her eyes. Great, her seeing time was out.

Suddenly, Tallstar, of all cats, came and restored her sight permanently!

"Why'd you do that?" Spottedpaw asked.

"Two reasons. A: You need to escape. B: It's needed for the plot. C: It's hard to write this stuff with a blind cat," Tallstar mewed.

"That's three reasons. And I'm adding a blind cat to my list of cats so he can begin CAT. Can I sign you up as a member?" Spottedpaw asked.

"Sorry about that. And yes, you can sign me up. Windstar and Spottedleaf are getting on my nerves," Tallstar mewed. Then he disappeared.

Spottedpaw, who could now smell evil cat, looked up. Random cat Number 2(RC2) was standing there.

"Okay, we're going to take you to this lab mysteriously in here and scan your DNA for no reason," RC2 said.

"This plot seems strangely familiar...oh, where did I see this?" Spottedpaw wondered.

"Be quiet. We're at the lab," RC1 said.

"Wait, we never walked! And Random Cat 2 was here, not you! How'd you get here?" Spottedpaw asked angrily.

RC1 shrugged. "We teleported, and Random Cat 2 got bored, so I switched with him."

Brokenstar laughed evilly. "Get ready for DNA testing! We're using this obnoxiously large machine to look at you DNA!"

"Whatever happened to DNA fingerprinting? Man, this is familiar..." Spottedpaw thought out loud. Her eyes scanned the area and saw this huge gold sign:

**_Disclaimer: We do NOT own Yugioh, Yugioh GX, or Yugioh 5D's!!!_**

"Now I remember! This plot is from Yugioh 5D's!" Spottedpaw shouted happily.

"Quiet you! Lay here and DON'T move a muscle," Brokenstar said.

"Why is everyone 'saying' stuff now? What happened to 'mewed'? Oh well," Spottedpaw gave up and laid down on the place Brokenstar indicated.

Brokenstar pressed the big red button.

"Self destruct sequence activated. 20, 19..."

"Seriously, why does everything in cartoons have a self-destruct activator?" Spottedpaw asked while she got out of the machine and left the jail.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Ha! DUD! YOU TOTALLY FELL FOR IT! MUHAHAHAHA! ~Tigerstar~ Now then, let's start DNA testing!"

Brokenstar screamed. "TIGERSTAR! STOP DOING THAT TO US! YOU LET SPOTTEDPAW ESCAPE!"

Tigerstar teleported in front of Blackstar. "Actually, I told you that would happen, and told you NO MATTER WHAT, do NOT let her escape! Now the craftiest mastermind around besides me is on the loose! It's all your fault!" Then he teleported back to his lair.

Meanwhile, Spottedpaw was extremely confused. She did not know who was in the cage because she had never asked. AND she didn't even know where Tigerstar's lair was, though she had an idea.

"Den of sky, passage for two," she mewed, using the method Cinderpaw had taugt her and created a passage to the one den no one had ever lived in.

The rainbow passage appeared. Spottedpaw was happy she could SEE the passage this time, since the last two times she had used this, the passage was the invisible passage. She walked up the passage and into the Den of Sky.

"You found my evil lair!" Tigerstar shouted. "How?"

"This was the most obvious place to put a lair you're trying to prevent a Warrior Author from finding," Spottedpaw told him.

Saria Fox appeared out of nowhere.

"We're not doing that story yet! I haven't even written that far yet!" Spottedpaw yowled at her.

Saria Fox left the story. Spottedpaw flicked her tail and ran to the cage...

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Don't worry, it'll finish next chapter. In case you're wondering, here are all of the 'Dens':**

**Den of Moon, current resident: Spottedpaw**

**Den of Clouds, current resident: Cinderpaw**

**Den of Stars, current resident: StarClan**

**Den of Trees, no current resident**

**Den of Sky, currently the location of Tigerstar's evil lair**

**Den of Internet, no current resident**

**Den of Computer, current resident: Spottedpaw13**

**And that's all the Dens. I don't know who to put in the two open Dens.**

**Questions!:**

**Who was the invader?**

**How did Lionblaze disappear?**

**How can Spottedpaw write Dark Secrets?**

**How did Tigerstar become alive?**

**Who is the random cat in the cage?**

**That is all**

**~Spottedpaw13~  
**


	5. The Death and the Surprise

**Sorry I've been gone for so long. I've been busy. Graduation parties, birthday parties, parties, set up, take down, ah!**

**My heel got stung by a wasp...last night. And three days ago I bumped my head on a cupboard door. So, yeah. Since this is the last chapter in the trilogy Tigerstar's writing, I'll continue Resurrection next. I have plans for four more stories!!!**

**~Spottedpaw13~

* * *

**Spottedpaw ran to the cage and saw Cinderpaw trapped inside.

"Cinderpaw!" Spottedpaw gasped. "Are you hurt?"

Cinderpaw stared at her 'friend' mutinously.

"Oh yeah....punishment..." Spottedpaw muttered. Then she turned back to Tigerstar. "Let her go!"

Tigerstar laughed. "Oh no. If I don't let her go, you'll yell at me. I'm so scared!"

"You have a point, but you can be killed again!" Spottedpaw growled.

* * *

**We have a correct answer!**

**How did Tigerstar become alive? Answer: Ashfur used his powers to make him alive! Correct by danielovitch**

**Now back to our regularly scheduled program

* * *

**Tigerstar stared at Spottedpaw. "I didn't think of that...darn! I only have one life! You'll kill me for sure!"

Spottedpaw laughed. "I'm not falling for that!" she growled. Then she jumped on Tigerstar's back. Tigerstar hissed and rolled on his back....

In order to prevent you from being bored out of your mind, we'll end by saying Tigerstar pinned Spottedpaw down.

"What weren't you falling for?" he asked.

"Your one life trick! You have nine!" Spottedpaw hissed.

Tigerstar growled. "You saw through my disguise? I don't think so..."

Then he bit Spottedpaw's throat. Spottedpaw stared at him angrily.

"What disguise did I fall for?" she asked.

"I only have one life, but you're not going to kill me if you're all ready...DEAD!" Tigerstar growled. Then he laughed as everything went black for Spottedpaw.

Fortunately, the story does not end here. It is not curtains for our little hero.

Spottedpaw woke up and struggled to her paws. Many dead cats were surrounding her.

"Where...am I?" she wondered out loud.

"Greetings Spottedpaw. You may be dead, you may be not. Guess correctly, and we will let you live," the cats of StarClan spoke in unison.

"That's not how it goes!" Spottedpaw growled. "Tigerstar thought of everything."

"Guess," StarClan insisted.

"I'm dead," Spottedpaw guessed.

"Wrong. NOW you are dead!" Suddenly, everything shifted, and Spottedpaw was not with StarClan anymore. Instead, she was in a Dark Forest.

"Now what?" Spottedpaw spat. Her patience was running out.

Ashfur appeared out of nowhere. "You were sent to the Dark Forest! That means you're dead!"

"Unfortunately, I'm not done yet." Spottedpaw flicked her tail, murmured something, and the lightning passage appeared. Then she turned to Ashfur.

"The lightning passage is the most dangerous passage, because it can shock living cats. This is also the only passage that appears in the Dark Forest. Fortunately, I'm dead, so it won't affect me, and for me the new most dangerous passage is the invisible passage," she explained.

"Like I wanted to know," Ashfur snorted. Spottedpaw ignored him and the smell of poisonous chocolate cake and ran on the lightning passage to her destination. Tigerstar stared in shock as Spottedpaw appeared and made the passage disappear.

Tigerstar's stare of shock turned to horror and disgust. Spottedpaw still had fresh wounds from their earlier encounter, which wouldn't heal now because she was dead. Not to mention the fact that Spottedpaw could now kill Tigerstar with no trouble at all.

"Well, Tigerstar, you've done well. You're three chapters are up, however. Let Cinderpaw go, or you will die," Spottedpaw growled.

Tigerstar nodded and freed Cinderpaw, who gave them both a grateful look and teleported to who knows where.

"And with that, Tigerstar, I bid you farewell," Spottedpaw nodded and teleported to the Den of the Moon.

* * *

**Believe it or not, I left Spottedpaw dead. But yeah, I answered one of the questions for you, so it's pretty much just three questions. I'll let you figure them out and answer them**

**~Spottedpaw13~  
**


	6. A Short Prophecy that Spells out Doom

**Wow, it's a good thing my review in Dare or Pair finally appeared. I kept checking for like an HOUR. that was yesterday though, and when I went to bed, the last time I checked it hadn't appeared yet, and I was afraid I'd have to retype it.**

**Anyway, it's about time I got to this story. First I steal ideas from Naruto Abridged, which I do not own, then Yugioh 5D's, I also do not own, then.....DOCTOR WHO??? Next I'll steal ideas from Stargate SG-1!**

**Anyway, the story is almost finished. It has an odd ending.**

**~Spottedpaw13~

* * *

**Cinderpaw woke up and looked up in the sky. It was the day after Spottedpaw died, sacrificing her life to save her enemy and best friend. Tears welled up in her eyes as she thought about how this was _her_ fault. If only she hadn't given Spottedpaw that will!

Icepaw padded over to Cinderpaw and gave her a sympathetic glance. "I'm sorry about your friend's death," she mewed, and left the den to go do something.

Cinderpaw blinked and left the den as well. Surprisingly, Jayfeather was talking to a familar yellow she-cat. _Spottedpaw!_

Spottedpaw saw Cinderpaw and left Jayfeather to join her friend, the starlight barely shining in her fur.

"Hi!" Cinderpaw gasped, still shocked.

"Come with me," Spottedpaw told her, and led Cinderpaw to Jayfeather.

"I have a message for you two," the yellow she-cat murmured. "And no one else must know about it, otherwise a big panic will arise."

"What?" Jayfeather asked, his tail flicking from side to side.

"With cats of snow..." Spottedpaw blinked. Then she dropped her voice to a whisper. "_Arctic cinder_."

"....that's it?" Cinderpaw hissed. "Cats of snow, that could be any white cat we know. What's Arctic Cinder?"

"The cat of snow is you, yet it isn't you. Arctic cinder is the prophecy of doom, which all fear."

"Shortest. Prophecy. Ever," Jayfeather growled.

"Big things come in small packages." Spottedpaw vanished as Spiderleg got a call on his cell phone.

"What?" Spiderleg asked, forgetting that his cell phone was still on speaker mode.

"Spiderleg. Spiderleg. Does whatever a Spiderleg does. Can it sing? Can it hunt? No he can't because he's useless. He-e's Spi-i-der-leg."

"..." Spiderleg ended the call.

Meanwhile, somewhere far, far away, Heathertail was laughing her head off.

"What?" Sunpaw asked.

"Spiderleg!" she managed to gasp.

"Heathertail's gone crazy!" Sunpaw shouted.

"Heathertail's gone crazy!" Tornear screamed as he padded into camp after hunting.

ThunderClan camp....

"Heathertail's gone crazy!" Whitewing yowled. Ivykit and Dovekit squeaked and fled into the nursery.

"I hate it when things happen that I don't know about," Jayfeather muttered.

Cinderpaw got a call on her cell phone. She accepted the call and waited for the caller to say something.

"Hello?"

"Howdy."

"Would you like to buy a kittypet?"

"A what?"

"A kittypet."

"Is it lazy?"

"Of course it's lazy, it's a kittypet."

"How dare you shame yourself and Cloudtail! Firestar, I'm on to you!" Cinderpaw spat. Then the angry apprentice hung up.

"...Firestar?" Jayfeather asked.

"Yup. He's the prank caller."

"Can you direct us to Firestar?" Pricklekit asked as he and his sister Petalkit padded into the camp.

"FIRESTAR GET DOWN HERE YOU HAVE VISITORS!" Cinderpaw yowled at the top of her voice.

"You're surrounded, so there's no use trying to hide!" Petalkit added.

Firestar jumped down to where the four cats were and looked at the two RiverClan kits. "I thought you disappeared."

"You're under arrest!" Pricklekit spat as Petalkit cuffed Firestar's paws and tail.

Cinderpaw smiled as she watched the two kits dragged Firestar off to prison.

"Arctic cinder..." a voice murmured, just barely loud enough for Jayfeather and Cinderpaw to hear.

"Prophecies," Cinderpaw muttered under her breath.

Suddenly, a cat padded down into the camp from the thorn tunnel. She was white, with brown paws.

"Hello, I'm Saria. I wander around, and my paws have finally led me here."

* * *

**Not a new prophecy! And Saria appears, too! The frozen prophecy laden with doom threatens the Warriors. And how are Cinderpaw and Jayfeather supposed to do anything about it?**

**Question time!**

**Who was the invader?**

**How did Lionblaze disappear?**

**What does this new prophecy mean?**

**How did Cinderpaw figure out that the prank caller was Firestar?**

**And what does Saria have to do with all of this?**

**Review to answer, and until next time!**


	7. The End of the World

**To SnowsongIsAJaypawFan: Yes, Spottedpaw is still dead.**

**We have two correct answers:**

**Who was the invader? Answer: I'm getting tired of waiting for someone to answer this, so I'll tell you that the answer is Leafpool. Semi-right by Doomeye.**

**How did Lionblaze disappear? Answer: I love this answer, so I'm making it correct. Lionblaze disappeared using his muffin-powered teleportation machine. Correct by AriusWriter**

**And so, these are our questions:**

**What does this new prophecy mean?**

**How does Cinderpaw know the prank caller is Firestar?**

**And what does Saria have to do with any of this?**

**The last question will kind of be answered this chapter!**

**

* * *

**Cinderpaw stared at Saria. What was she doing here?

Saria looked at Cinderpaw. "It's good to meet you at last. Dreams have told me that I've always been destined to meet you. What is your name?"

"C-cinderpaw," Cinderpaw mewed.

"Greetings, Cinderpaw," Saria smiled.

Jayfeather stared at Saria suspiciously. He called Cinderpaw over to him with a flick of his tail.

"I don't trust her. She might have something to do with the prophecy," Jayfeather whispered.

Brambleclaw called a Clan meeting. Then he dropped dead.

"Now who's our leader?" Icepaw asked.

"All who vote for me, say Howdy-ho!" Saria yowled.

"Howdy-ho!" every cat except for Cinderpaw and Jayfeather yowled.

"All who oppose, say Howdy-ho!" Saria continued.

"Howdy-ho," Jayfeather and Cinderpaw growled.

"It appears ThunderClan wants me to be its next leader!" Saria announced. "My deputy will be Sandstorm!"

Before anything more could happen, Cinderpaw used her old trick of summoning pathways to dens. The Invisible passage to the Den of Clouds appeared.

Cinderpaw sighed and led Jayfeather to her den.

Meanwhile, in ThunderClan...

"I'm going to blow up the world!" Saria shouted.

Every single ThunderClan cat looked at her.

"I'm not kidding," Saria growled. Then she turned on her walkie-talkie. "Drop the bombs."

Multiple blimps around the world dropped bombs, and every single living creature, including Cinderpaw and Jayfeather died.

The End.

* * *

Beetlekit turned around and looked at the readers. "And so, the world blew up. The world's last hope was also blown up, since they did not comprehend the prophecy fast enough. But you must understand, this story ends, but others continue.

"How, you ask? Why, it's simple. This is a different place than most others. A land where the mysterious is expected. This is,

The Warriors Zone."

Pricklekit looked at Beetlekit. "So...?"

"Basically, this is a different reality than the other stories. All the Spottedpaws, Cinderpaws, and Tigerstars of the other dimensions were given clear memories of the events of the Death and the Surprise. This is why Spottedpaw was dead before, and Tigerstar was scared of her.

"Now that this unsynchronized world is finished, all Spottedpaws will become alive again. All memories of these events will be wiped from all Spottedpaws, Cinderpaws, and Tigerstars.

"This world is done. It's story is finished**."**

* * *

I thought it would take another chapter, honestly. Oh, well. Anyway, disclaimers:

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, Warriors, or The Twilight Zone.

This story is done. Quite short. Saria is a crazed maniac.

To answer the rest of the questions:

What does the new prophecy mean? It means that Saria will destroy The Warriors Zone.

How did Cinderpaw know that Firestar was the prank caller? She recognized his voice on the other end of the line, and Onestar emailed her with this information.

And what does Saria have to do with any of this? She was the doom the prophecy spoke of. Yup, she was a crazed maniac that bombed the whole world and destroyed The Warriors Zone. Pity, it could have been fun to make a Twilight Zone Warriors fanfic.

Ah, well.

~Spottedpaw13~

P.S. The WolfCinder will arise soon

P.S. x2 I will soon make a new Book of Random Stories for a cartoon. Take a guess.


End file.
